Life of Loud: The Unfair Life of Rudy Loud
by Geo Soul
Summary: Join Rudy Loud the Illegitimate Son Of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne as he Navigates his Fucked Up Life. (Reboot of Rudy Loud's Unfair Life First Sin Kids Story)
1. Sneak Peek

We zoom in on a familiar House and cut to a room where we see a sleeping boy pitching a tent in his sleep.

"Mmmmmmm yes Aunt Leni i will ass fuck you" He groaned happily as his boner was creating a wet spot in his blanket when his door was suddenly opened up by a girl with White Hair.

"Rudy Wake up breakfast" Lupa spoke as she noticed his Boner and gained a smirk she picked up one of his discarded Boots and slammed it down hard onto him the results are….Yeah you pretty much know.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rudy yelled falling out of bed and clutching his swollen goods in pain.

"What the Hell Lupa!?" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice as Lupa flipped him off.

"Breakfast Horn-dog" She said as she walked with a sway in her hips as she walked off Rudy noticed she wasn't wearing underwear under her skirt which made him Groan.

Rudy: **Hi My Name's Rudy Loud i live in a Fucked up House, With My Fucked Up Half-Siblings, And my Fucked up Parents…*Sigh*...And i wouldn't trade it for the world.**

 ***** _ **Life Of Loud:The Fucked up story Of Rudy Loud***_

 _ **Coming…...Sometime This Year**_

 _ **Life's Not Great Until it starts to fuck you up the Ass.-Rudy Loud 2019**_


	2. Welcome to Royal Woods Part 1

**Yo Guys geo here and welcome to Life of Loud: The fucked up life of Rudy loud enjoy the story and someone leave more then one review please thank you!**

 ***Dedicated to my Dear Friend AbstractedRisque aka LoudRisque you were a good friend and a great Fanfic writer***

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own the Loud House or any of the Sin Kids except for Rudy.**

* * *

A Red 2008 Jeep Wrangler Trailed down the highway as inside said vehicle was 37 year old Bobby Santiago who now sported a small goatee under is chin and eye bags from hours of working Bobby had a lot on his mind His Grandmother was on her death bed his younger Cousin Carl was in Jail for drug possession and his Aunt Frida was in the hospital having been shot in a robbery gone wrong.

But to Bobby All of those paled in comparison to the person sitting in his Passenger seat said person had Ash white hair and wore a dark blue polo shirt and long black pants.

This Is Rudy His eleven year old Nephew and the child of his Sister Ronnie Anne and his Ex-Girlfriend's Brother Lincoln Loud.

Rudy gave a tired sigh as he looked out the window in despair why you ask? Because His Uncle Bobby was taking him to Royal Woods, the Home of his Father whom he has never met before.

He can still remember the Harsh words his mother had with not only him but her brother as well.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

"FUCK OFF ROBERTO!" Ronnie yelled as she threw a vase at her older brother who was shielding his nephew.

"Ronalda Calm down he's your son!"

"THAT FUCKING MISTAKE IS NOT MY SON! HE'S A LOAD THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN SWALLOWED!" She yelled as she threw another vase at him as bobby ducked to soon as it nearly hit rudy causing him to scowl and get up in her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"MY PROBLEM? IS THAT PISS POOR ABORTION! HE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

"HE IS YOUR SON RONALDA AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CALLING HIM ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He snapped as she punched him in his face.

"You want the little shit? FINE TAKE HIM!" Ronnie was about to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw her brother glaring at her with a bloody nose. "Lincoln wouldn't want you to do this Ronnie!"

"Who cares what that sick freak wants? I'm surprised you and the others don't hate that peuce of crap and his fucked up family especially after what Lori did!" She exclaimed as Bobby looked down it was no surprise that Bobby Knew of Lori's infidelity but after years of being broken up the two stayed on good terms and it made bobby wish the same for Lincoln and ronnie anne.

"Nie Nie...look"

"SAVE IT...as far as i'm concerned you aren't my brother anymore take him for all i care i'm done!' Ronnie said as she Stormed out of the house.

* * *

 ***End flashback***

* * *

"Uncle Bobby?" Said Man was brought out of his thoughts as he turned to look at his nephew. "What's my Dad like?" Rudy asked as he saw his uncle give a smile. "Well he's kind of a Nerd but he's a lovable nerd kinda like you" Rudy chuckled at that statement as he saw a sign that Read you are now entering Royal Woods.

"Well here we are Kiddo my old neighborhood" Bobby spoke as he gave a wistful sigh and looked around the area he drove through. Flip's old gas station was shut down and abandoned as was the Burp'N'Burger.

"Man things sure have changed around here" Bobby looked at his nephew as he noticed he was a little nervous. "Hey don't worry little buddy they're gonna love you I Promise" he reassured him.

"Uncle Bobby do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will but i warn you Your dad has…..Other kids besides you" Bobby said as Rudy gave a baffled look. "Other kids? You mean I have siblings?" the 11 year old said in shock.

"Yeah well….technically you're all half siblings but they're still your family"

Bobby spoke as he turned a Corner and came up to a familiar looking house with large black and grey bus sitting in an expanded Driveway.

"Good'Ol Buszilla i'm surprised Lana and Lisa got this old thing Up and Running" Bobby said as he and Rudy unclipped their seatbelts and went up to the door.

"Ready?" Bobby could tell Rudy was nervous as the boy gave a small nod as bobby rang the doorbell.

* * *

Soon a Teen with messy Blonde hair wearing an oversized blue-ish grey sweater and baggy jeans opened the door. What really caught Rudy off was how stressed out she looked with her eye bags and shaking hands.

"U...Uncle Bobby" she stammered with a smile.

"Hey Loan, where's your old man?" Bobby asked as he gave his god-daughter a hug. (Yes you read that right). "D...d..dad's upstairs in the shower with Aunt Lucy" Loan spoke as she looked down and saw Rudy giving her an uneasy look. "Loan this is Rudy listen can you keep a secret?" Bobby said as the teen gave a short nod.

* * *

"...Loan He's your Brother" Bobby spoke as Loan's mouth dropped as she was about to rush off until Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder. "Loan wait...Please your dad and I will explain everything! Right now….just make sure your siblings don't know this keep this secret until Lincoln's done with….well you know"

'Wait? Aunt Lucy? Dad's cheating on his wife!' Rudy thought as he felt Loan take his hand and lead him into the living room where they sat on the couch.

Meanwhile up in the Vents a certain white haired girl was not only smoking a cigarette she also heard everything that just transpired.

"So ...Dad's got another one? Not surprised half the women in this town can't keep their hands off him" she chuckled to herself as she blew away some smoke and looked down at Rudy with a smirk. "Huh he's kinda cute definitely dad's kid this should be fun"

* * *

 **So who is this Mysterious White haired girl who smokes? What does Loan plan on doing to Rudy what are Lincoln and Lucy doing in the shower!?….Ok that one is obvious anyway guys sorry for the short length next chapter will be much longer I promise anyway Yes I will be including EVERY Sin Kid Made within the Fandom That Includes Lyle, Bobby jr, Gloom, Lina and even the obscure ones like Bed, Sonette, Lilith, Lani, Laika, Lila and Darna! yeah the Louds will have ALOT of supporters on their side anyway Next Chapter Rudy meets his Dad and learns just why he was showering with Aunt Lucy so till next time Love Luck and Lemons**


	3. Welcome to Royal Woods Part 2

**Wow another update almost immediately after the previous one? what are the odds!? Yo guys geo here and welcome back to Life of loud: The fucked up life of Rudy Loud and as promised this chapter is a tad bit longer then the first one and this time around Rudy will finally be meeting His Father Lincoln as well as someone else who is it? well if you read the previous chapter you know who it is so let's get the story started shall we?**

* * *

Bobby sat in an armchair as he watched Rudy and Loan play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Latter's Nintendo Switch. #NotSponsored. He then gave a chuckle as Rudy began to rage quit.

"AHHHH COME ON! I WAS WINNING!" He exclaimed as Loan giggled at his frustration.

"Loan how are you this good?" he asked as she collapsed on the floor. "Mad Skills that's why" she said with a cheeky smirk as Bobby shook his head he couldn't remember the last time that he saw his nephew this happy and it thrilled him to the core.

"Hey Loan i'm gonna head upstairs and check on your old man ok?" he spoke as Loan gave a nod bobby stood up and walked up the staircase. 'Man this place sure has changed a lot' he thought as he looked at the pictures adorning the walls some of which made him smile faintly.

"Damn these pics bring back a lot of memories" He sighed as he heard the bathroom door open and Lincoln walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"B...B...Bobby!?"

"Heh hey bro how's it going?" he said as he and Lincoln fist bumped. "You know the usual Lucy needed help with….Cleaning the bathroom" Lincoln said nervously as bobby smiled.

'Yeah I bet she did so you have fun cleaning her pipes?" Lincoln groaned and face palmed at his bad joke. "Bobby please I get enough of that from Luan and Liby as is"

"Right right sorry Linc couldn't help myself speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"The girls are all at work and Lyra took the others to dairy Land they'll be back around dinner" Lincoln said as Bobby heard a soft groan. "Yeah Lucy's in the tub her legs are numb"

"Wow bro you must really let her have it for that to happen!" Bobby spoke as Lincoln gave a nervous blush. "No its just that i drank some of Lisa's new experimental serum and well….let's just say it'll be a few hours before Lucy gets up"

"Damn remind to get some from Lisa later…..anyway Lincoln look there's something i need to tell you its about Ronnie anne" Bobby spoke as Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

*Rudy*

* * *

After their intense gaming session Rudy and Loan were watching a few shows on Netflix as Loan was busy explaining to Rudy about her favorite part of the show they were watching she noticed Rudy had a despondent look on his face.

"I...is something wrong?"

"Huh?...No well…..kinda...Loan don't you find it weird about how….dad...is cheating on his wife your mom!" he said as Loan raised an eyebrow and sighed. "W...w..well i d...don't know if its my place to say but….Mom's ok with it" she responded shocking rudy.

"Wait what? I don't get it how can she be fine with it…" he asked as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's a Long story Rudy" Bobby said as rudy noticed the man behind him Now sporting his ever Iconic orange polo shirt but this one had a shirt pocket nestled on the left breast and he wore black jean shorts.

"...Uncle bobby is this?"

"Yeah...Rudy this is Lincoln Loud...your dad" Bobby spoke as Lincoln smiled making Rudy nervous.

* * *

"You look just like your mother" he told him as Rudy looked down. "Hey it's alright i'm nothing like her i promise" Lincoln spoke as Rudy felt boby rest his hand on his shoulder. "He's right you know Lincoln's a great dad to all his kids"

"...ok uncle bobby if you say so...Wait Kids? I….i thought Loan was your only other child?" Rudy exclaimed as Lincoln chuckled. 'Yeah about That Look i explain everything later when the others come back but right now…..Lupa get out of the vents i know you're up there and i knew you were you watch your mother and I!" Lincoln said as Rudy heard someone say Damn it as the vent was kicked open and a girl with pale skin white hair wearing a yellow shirt and black coat and matching skirt jumped down.

"How'd you know I was here?'

"First of all you hate Dairy Land and second of all we could smell the smoke coming from your mouth!" Lincoln spoke as said girl blushed in embarrassment. ."Couldn't help myself" she said as Lincoln gave an irritated sigh. "Rudy this is Lupa she's your other sister"

"Ummmm Hi?" Rudy said as Lupa smirked and brought him for a deep kiss.

Stunning everyone in the room as Rudy's arms comically flailed all over the place as his face lit up like a christmas tree as Lupa pulled away.

"LUPA! ROOM NOW!' Lincoln yelled in a flustered tone as he pointed to the stairs. "Oh fine but just a heads up half pint i just gave you the mark of the beast that means you're mine now" she chuckled as she walked upstairs.

* * *

"...That girl is going to be the death of me!" Lincoln said as he looked at rudy whose face was still bright red.

"You ok buddy?" Bobby said as Rudy slowly nodded. "Yeah uncle bobby...i'm….ok…..i think i'm in love though" Rudy said as Loan bit down on her bottom lip concerned for him.

'Yep definitely my kid' Lincoln thought as he began to get a headache. 'Bobby would you mind staying for dinner?"

"Sure i'd love to"

*Later*

Rudy was laying down on the couch still deep in thought over what Lupa did to him and itv made him wonder where his other sisters like this?

Rudy was than brought out of his thoughts by a Massive shadow being cast over him he looked up and saw two large mountains towering over his face.

"AHHHh!" Rudy yelled as he fell of the couch and saw a very tall woman with pale skin and black hair that covered her eyes and reached her back….she was also incredibly Thicc there I said it!

* * *

"Are you alright?" she asked in a Monotonous tone of voice. "Uhhhh yeah I'm ok" Rudy stammered as she helped him back up. "You must be aunt lucy?"

"Yes that's right and you must be rudy" she spoke as an awkward silence filled the room. "So...I guess I'll go see where loan is?"

"She's in the kitchen helping bobby with dinner" Lucy said as Rudy scratched his head. "You don't have to be nervous around me" Lucy said as she sat down on the couch and gestured him to sit next to her which he did albeit reluctantly.

"Something's wrong isn't there?'

"What? No of course not nothing's wrong I'm fine!" rudy spoke as Lucy crossed her arms knowing he wasn't fooling her for one bit Rudy sighed.

"...This…...this is just so much to take in! I mean just last week my Mom was telling me my dad was a disgusting deadbeat who wanted nothing to do with me because ..." he trailed off as he looked down.

"Because?"

"..Because i'm a bastard and for a time i thought she was right honestly i'm confused as to why he accepts me as a son" Rudy spoke sadly as he felt his head being brought into Lucy's rather...impressive bust.

"Rudy Lincoln loves all of his children regardless of who they are" she told him. 'Really?"

"Of course he does even if some of them hate every fiber of his being" Lucy spoke looking away in shame. "Wait? Why would some of them hate him?"

"I'm Afraid that's not my place to say you'll have to ask him" Lucy spoke as she stood up. "Just remember Rudy you're one of us regardless of who your mother is" As Lucy left Rudy sat there thinking about what she said.

'She might be right but i have to know for sure' he thought as he noticed Loan walking out the kitchen looking a mess...well more than usual.

"What happened to you?"

"Tried to help Uncle Bobby m...m...make enchilada sauce but i t..t..tripped on my f..f..feet and spilled it" she answered as she used her sweater sleeve to wipe her face.

'A...a...also Dad told me to tell you to w..w...wash up the others are on their w..w..way"

"Others? Oh yeah! My other siblings" Rudy spoke as he was now even more confused. First his dad was cheating on his wife with his Aunt Lucy, He had more than two sisters, and one of his sisters wanted to jump his bones.

"Man can this get any weirder" he muttered as he headed to the bathroom upstairs to get himself ready for dinner unaware that yes it was about to get a whole LOT weirder.

* * *

 **Yep So Lupa and Lucy have been revealed and Lupa has apparently Claimed Rudy's V-Card for herself the real question is will she take or does it belong to someone else? Only Time will tell anyway Guys Next chapter will introduce the Loud sisters and the Other Sin Kids and that Includes Lyle and Gloom!** **maybe I might change my mind about that also be sure to vote on my new Poll I made for this story why? because My friends Chapter 5 will contain the first Lemon and I need to know who gets to bang Rudy first so vote away!**


End file.
